In one aspect this invention relates to sealing assemblies. In a further aspect, this invention relates to breach loading ordinance.
Sliding breech block guns or cannons are well known in the art. Two examples of prior art systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,469,400 and 4,348,937.
Sliding breech block systems have to be sealed so as to contain combustion gases generated when the gun is fired. It has been proposed to use an L-shaped seal which fits in a corresponding groove in the face of the breech block. Such a structure would properly seal the gun at the firing pressures which generally exceed 60,000 psi. However, the useful life of such breech blocks have proved to be lower than desired. The most common problem with the breech blocks has been the formation and popagation of fatigue cracks at the grooves formed in the breech block to hold the L-seal.
It would be desirable to provide a sliding breech block construction where there is no stress raiser configuration in the design. It is also desirable to have a construction which does not substantially change the internal volume of the guns breech to avoid design changes in the charges or the gun's performance characteristics.